


Ménage à quatre

by slumber_in_the_abyss



Series: Haikyuu Smut [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Come Swallowing, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Anal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy (a bit), M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, oikawa's and atsumu's friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slumber_in_the_abyss/pseuds/slumber_in_the_abyss
Summary: Oikawa and Atsumu begged Iwaizumi and Sakusa for a foursome, and they end up complying...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074710
Kudos: 150





	1. Sakuatsu - Iwaoi

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas !! ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬  
> here's a smutty one shot as a present ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> anyways,
> 
> enjoy!

"NO" they both shouted,

"But Iwa-chaaan~"

"Omi-kunn~~"

"Please~~? It'll be a one time thing~" Atsumu and Oikawa pleaded, as they clamped their hands together and flashed their most adorable puppy dog eyes.

Sakusa sighed, exhausted by his boyfriend's bratty attitude, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"No is no, 'Tsumu"

Iwaizumi frowned, crossing his arms,

"The same goes for you Tooru"

"But why not~?" they both cried,

Veins were seen popping out simultaneously out of anger on their frustrated lover's foreheads,

"Because!" they both angrily retorted,

"Firstly, you do realize that I hate touching other people 'Tsumu" Sakusa huffed,

"Secondly, DON'T YOU THINK THIS 'FRIENDSHIP' IS GOING, PFFT I DON'T KNOW, A TEENY BIT TOO FAR MAYBE?" Iwaizumi shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at Oikawa and Atsumu.

The setters gasped, feigning innocence and over exaggerating their shock.

"NOT AT ALL!" they denied, shaking their heads.

"We're just very close friends aren't we, Kawa babe~? Atsumu asked,

"Of course, baby Sumu~!" Oikawa reassured,

"This is exactly what I'm talking about!" Iwaizumi shouted in exasperation,

"Don't worry Omi-Omi I'll make sure the only one touching you is me~~" Atsumu begged, ignoring Iwaizumi's out burst.

"You think that's reassuring?!" Sakusa yelled, he then took a deep breath, "Look if you both oh so want to have sex, you can do it, but without the both of us. Okay? You have my permission and _-he paused looking at Iwaizumi who just nodded reluctantly-_ his too, so as long as it's a one time thing It's fine, just leave us alone now"

"No!" the duo shouted, utterly stupefied, "That would be considered cheating!"

"No? Isn't?"

"Yes it is! And we don't want to have sex necessarily with each other, we just want to experience something intense before committing, is all!" Oikawa explained,

"Huh?"

"He's right! We don't like each other that way, I only have those kinds of eyes for you Omi-Omi, we're just scared that we'll die regretting not trying it out! So before our relationships become too serious, we wanted to experience a once in a lifetime thing" Atsumu added, pouting.

"But if you two don't want to I guess it's fine..." Atsumu and Oikawa looked at the floor, sulking.

Sakusa and Iwaizumi looked at them, then at each other and sighed.

"I guess once wouldn't hurt" the former said reluctantly,

Atsumu and Oikawa looked up and squealed in excitement.

"Yay!"

* * *

"I'm in", Sakusa growled, as he gently bit Atsumu's neck. The former's hands were digging into the latter's hips, pulling ever so slowly Atsumu's plump bottom against his crotch, consequently curving the setter's back lightly as he tried to maintain his lover into place. Their position wasn't the easiest, nor the best one after all, getting fucked while you're standing on your knees, requires both steady legs and a good balance. Atsumu threw his head forward, gasping and grasping the sheets in front of him so hard that his knuckles became white. Sweat rolled down his flushed face, as his frame quivered in anticipation.

"Shit-" Iwaizumi groaned as he pushed the tip of his cock into Oikawa's damp heat, eliciting a soft gasp from the latter. Atsumu pulled himself back up, cupped Oikawa's cheeks and languidly bit the latter's lower roseate lip. Oikawa subsequently opened his mouth, allowing access, and proceeded to mischievously lick Atsumu's tongue in an inciting manner. They started kissing, slowly at first, but their pace gradually roughened, as Iwaizumi shoved the entirety of his dick into Oikawa. They swallowed their moans, utterly ravenous and consumed by lust. Their hands explored simultaneously each other's chests, groping and tweaking their rosy pink erected buds. 'Fuck this feels good' the blond setter thought, mind hazy from the pleasure.

Iwaizumi suddenly lifted Oikawa up from his lap in order to mirror the couple in front of them. Earning a slightly startled moan from the latter at their change of position. The setter's dicks collided into one another, twitching consequently from the contact and elicited a whine from the blond and the brunet.

Sakusa and Iwaizumi started thrusting to and fro, leisurely at first, as their lovers got used to the intrusion. Their pace sped up, and their thrusts soon became erratic. Filthy moans and grunts filling up the air around them.

Atsumu's and Oikawa's mouths separated, leaving between them a string of saliva. When he thought he was close, Atsumu reached out and clutched his dick and Oikawa's, rubbing them against each other, with their pre cum, and gave the two of them an experimental tug, eliciting moans from both of the setters. Atsumu then started to fist their cocks, and before they knew it, white strings of cum landed in Atsumu's hand. Iwaizumi and Sakusa groaned as the setter's walls tightened around their length; they were getting close too.

The setters looked utterly wrecked and frenzy, as over-stimulation and delirium overwhelmed them. Soon their lovers followed, cumming into their condoms, groaning in the process.

"Okay~ My turn now~" Oikawa stated, still out of breath, as Iwaizumi pulled out.

Sakusa alternated their position, turning Atsumu to make the latter face him, as he put on a new condom. He then lifted the blond setter up, snaking his forearm along side Atsumu's lower back and grasping the latter's butt cheek in order to support him.

"Fine but put a condom on" Sakusa responded, throwing one at the setter, who caught it flawlessly.

"Of course~"

Sakusa swiflty penetrated Atsumu. He groaned, and wondered why Atsumu was still as tight as ever, even after a rough round.

"Omi-Omi~" Atsumu moaned, opening his mouth desperately to kiss his boyfriend, who complied almost immediately. The latter's hand then reached Atsumu's ass, pouring a generous amount of lube over his fingers and stretching out his lover even more.

When the third finger left his aching hole, Oikawa positioned himself and started pushing his shaft in. Atsumu blissfully screamed, tears forming in his eyes as he clawed his boyfriend's back. Dragging his well cut and manicured nails across it, until it left conspicuous and angry red lines that would last at least a week. Sakusa continued kissing him, swallowing his pain and tried his best to calm his boyfriend down, as to make him relax. Oikawa was utterly intoxicated by pleasure, the tightness overwhelming his senses.

After burying most of his shaft into Atsumu, Oikawa lifted the latter's thighs in order to stabilize their difficult position. The brown-haired setter's knees were therefore partially opened. Iwaizumi laid down onto his back, wriggling his head in between the small opening until he was face to face with Oikawa's slit. He gently bit the other's inner thighs and left hickeys all over his bottom, earning small whines from his lover. His mouth then reached his asshole, as he started eating the brown haired setter out. Slipping dexterously his tongue in and out of the latter's abused hole, fingering him at the same time, making Oikawa drool as he chanted his lover's name over and over again.

Atsumu was utterly dazed, he was there physically but his mind had long ago drifted to a place full of ecstasy. His eyes rolled back as the two distinct lines between pleasure and pain blurred. The ambivalence of his senses overwhelmed him to his brim. He didn't even realize he had come until he looked down to see a sticky white substance between Sakusa and him. He whimpered at the sight.

Oikawa and Sakusa set a constant rhythm, thrusting at the same time, slowly and languidly.

Oikawa's pace became irregular as he reached his peek, and soon enough he came.

He gently pulled out and looked over his shoulder to see Iwaizumi's dick still hard. He licked his lips and approached the wing spiker's shaft to give it a teasing kiss on the head.

"Fuck Tooru-" Iwaizumi gasped,

Oikawa suddenly took in all of his lover's length, which stabbed consequently the back of his throat painfully. Iwaizumi's hands then clenched around Oikawa's hair as he shoved his cock to and fro inside the latter's mouth. Oikawa sucked his dick, licked his length and massaged his balls.

It took a few thrusts until Iwaizumi finally came, the setter swallowed his cum, milking every single drop of the hot liquid, not letting any of it go to waste.

Meanwhile Sakusa thrusts came to a stop as he came inside Atsumu again. He pulled out and took the latter in his arms, cradling Atsumu. He then took off his used condom and threw it away.

The couples laid down, utterly drained, as Iwaizumi used his remaining energy to cuddle Oikawa.

* * *

Oikawa and Atsumu looked at each other, smiled and fist bumped, before drifting off to sleep.


	2. MSBY (Sakusa-Atsumu-Hinata-Bokuto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on tsum tsum ~ Open wide" Bokuto cooed, poking his dick against the setter's mouth.
> 
> How did it come to this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY ＼(￣▽￣;)／
> 
> PS : In this chapter nobody's in a relationship.

"Come on tsum tsum ~ Open wide" Bokuto cooed, poking his dick against the setter's mouth.

How did it come to this?

* * *

Hours earlier

* * *

After an exhausting game with the MSBY, Bokuto, Hinata, Sakusa and Atsumu decided to have some drinks at Hinata's place (which was surprisingly clean).

It started with, one beer, than a next one, then another one, etc, until they were all at least tipsy.

That was when the bad decisions began; they decided to play truth or dare.

"Come on Omi Omi~" Atsumu exclaimed impatiently, "Just do it"

Sakusa scrunched up his nose, narrowing his eyes to the drink in front of him, as his teammates excitedly cheered him on.

"Chug Chug!" Chanted Bokuto and Hinata,

Sakusa sighed, snatching the drink from Atsumu's hand and swiftly dumping the entirety of it in his mouth.

"Happy now?" he snarled.

"Yes Yes~" the other three nodded enthusiastically.

"Now it's your turn Omi san!" Hinata beamed excitedly.

"I pass" Sakusa mumbled, resting his head in his hands as the strong alcohol started to have an affect on him.

"Oh come on~~" Bokuto pouted.

Sakusa looked up and glared at the latter.

"Then Bokuto, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course, I'm not a pussy !"

"Your dare is to shut up"

Atsumu and Hinata burst out laughing as Bokuto looked away, sulking.

"Okay Okay yer turn Bokkun~" Atsumu laughed.

"Then Tsum Tsum, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"Truth huh" Bokuto scratched his head, humming, as he thought of a good question. "Ah!" He then looked at Atsumu with an impish smirk. "I know"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever had a foursome?" Bokuto asked.

"A foursome?" Atsumu repeated, he then blushed, "Nope"

"Wait for real?" Hinata asked, shocked, "How about a threesome?"

"Nope"

Hinata and Bokuto seemed scandalized, "Tsum Tsum you're already 23!"

"What does age have to do with it?" Atsumu sipped from his cup. "I bet Omi Omi didn't have one either"

"Actually" Sakusa straightened his posture. "I did"

Atsumu spat out his drink, as Hinata and Bokuto laughed.

"W-What?" Atsumu wiped the excess alcohol around his mouth with his sleeve.

"Yeah, it was not as bad as I have thought it was."

"But don't ya have... ya know... germaphobia or something, Omi kun?"

"I do, but i made sure to sanitize everything and everyone, so it was okay"

"Damn"

"Yeah damn, you're really missing out on the fun~" Bokuto chortled,

"Is it that fun?" Atsumu asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yep" Hinata nodded frantically.

"Well wanna try it out?" Bokuto suggested.

Atsumu gulped.

"Really? Right now?"

"Why not?" Hinata shrugged.

"I mean are y'all down to do it?"

Bokuto and Hinata nodded, and the three of them turned to Sakusa.

Sakusa sighed.

"As long as you all take two showers and brush your teeth, It's fine I guess"

"Yeah yeah~ Don't worry about it~~"

Wow, they were really going to do it, Atsumu thought.

* * *

Everything after that seemed like a blur to Atsumu. He went from having drinks with his friends to getting fucked by them.

He glanced down to see Hinata grabbing the lube and handing it over to Sakusa, who opened it and poured a generous amount in his hand. He then circled Atsumu's hole and pushed a finger in. He slowly started to finger the latter, occasionally scissoring him, earning muffled groans.

"I-It's o-okay I think" Atsumu gasped.

Sakusa's digits left Atsumu's lubbed and aching hole, the latter grasping tightly the pillow underneath him. The outside hitter then gestured towards the nightstand, and flawlessly caught between his index and middle finger a condom. He unwrapped it and slipped it on.

Once done, he positioned himself against Atsumu's tight ring of muscles and pushed in, groaning in the process.

"Fuucckkk" he panted, his grip on Atsumu's waist tightening.

When Sakusa was fully in, Bokuto approached Atsumu, sitting behind the setter.

He then grasped Atsumu's jaw:

"Come on tsum tsum ~ Open wide" Bokuto cooed, poking his dick against the setter's mouth.

Atsumu opened his mouth, moans slipping out as he does so. Almost choking at a particularly harsh thrust.

In one swift motion, Bokuto buried his cock deep inside Atsumu, hissing in the process.

The fake blond started to suck, licking along the rim and nibbling on the foreskin.

Bokuto started with shallow thrusts then sped up as his hold on Atsumu's hair hardened.

Atsumu's eyes widen as he felt a warm and sticky sensation on his dick. He looked down to see Hinata grinning up at him, his hand dexterously massaging his balls, and his mouth wrapped around Atsumu's length. He started bobbing his head around the shaft, and gave it insolent little licks.

The setter's breathing hitched, as he was overcome with a strange mixture between pleasure and pain, Euphoria and Agony. Sparks light up in his eyes, and before long his vision went white, strings of cum shooting into Hinata's mouth. The latter responded by swallowing it hungrily.

Bokuto's next as he shot his load deep inside Atsumu's mouth, moaning. Sakusa followed soon after.

* * *

"So how was it, tsum tsum?~" Bokuto asked

"Not bad, Bokkun, Not bad at all"

**Author's Note:**

> Atsumu and Oikawa as best friends ✨✨
> 
> UPDATE : Oh god I have sinned


End file.
